


Privacy

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knot, Masturbation, Other, Pining, fantasies, incestuous thoughts, wincestuous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sam could do whatever he wanted, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he didn’t have to hide.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, Square filled: Masturbation and for ABO Bingo, Square filled: Phantom Scent

Sam Winchester never had any privacy growing up. He could still remember the first time he tried to jack off behind the bathroom door and his dad yelling “Sam, better not be messing around in there!” probably knowing exactly what he was doing. He was a teenage boy but he didn’t stand a chance at being normal when his parent wouldn’t talk to him about sex other than handing him a strip of condoms with a short “Don’t get anyone knocked up.” 

And then of course there was his older brother- his best friend, his protector, his occasional nemesis. His brother was always there, always bringing home girls and fucking them loud enough for Sam to hear. He never told anyone how much he got off to the noises that came from the other room. Probably because he never knew which moans turned him on the most.

But yeah - Stanford. First time Sam’s had privacy, where he can have time for himself with no yelling or teasing or moaning so loud it made his balls hurt.

“Sociology paper, check.” Sam muttered to himself. “Studied for math quiz, check. Econ- ugh, econ sucks.” 

After five hours of homework Sam gave up. He waved goodbye to the nice librarian, stopped to chat with a couple dudes he’d met playing basketball on Tuesdays, and then returned to his dorm. He tossed his backpack onto the floor, not bothering to stop it as it skidded into the side of his desk. He pulled his t-shirt and Stanford hoodie over his head and fell down onto the mattress on his back, kicking off his pants and boxers. There was no one there to bother him. It had been cool having a roommate, until Brady had the whole nervous breakdown. Sam liked having a distraction when he started to miss home, started to miss Dean. But Sam didn’t let himself think about all that. 

But now, the privacy was awesome. Sam could do whatever he wanted, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he didn’t have to hide. 

He laid back and sighed, letting the semi quiet surround him. Down the hall someone was blasting Bon Jovi and a laughing voice passed by his door. But Sam ignored all that and slid his fingers around his cock, freely groaning on the upstroke. He gripped the thick muscle of his knot at the base with his other hand, the tingle of excitement building. He tucked a pillow behind his head and kept stroking as he cycled through his favorite fantasies. 

Sam closed his eyes and thought about the girl in his Sociology 101 class. She had pretty blonde hair and bright eyes. Sam remembered her turning in her seat earlier that day. She’d bit down on her lip, her pink tongue tracing away the teeth marks as she teased, “Hiya Sam.” He wanted to strip her of her concert t-shirt and the little jean shorts that were just short enough to flaunt her legs and sweet ass. He’d gently lay her down on top of her leather jacket and then fuck into her right on the floor in front of his whole class.

“Yeah,” Sam groaned, his hand moved faster as he thought about fucking her, in front of everyone, fucking her _like that like that like that_. Sam rolled his balls between his long fingers before he really went for it. His hand was sliding up and down his cock easily with the slick of precum, and Sam felt himself harden, little sweet gasps heaving from his chest. The power of his orgasm fizzled up from his toes, his balls drawing up tight. He held tight to his knot as it ached to fill a soft wet hole. A few seconds of ethereal bliss before his orgasm nearly paralyzed him. Sam took in a deep shuddering breath as he fell apart.

_Bitter gun oil. Musk of leather. Sweet smoked Whiskey. A scent so thick and spicy and comforting._

_Home._

As the scent came over him Sam exploded, cum spurting from his cock and spraying all over his chest. He groaned for the light haired, bright eyed flirt he really wanted. 

“ _Dean_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
